


【翔润】Game Rules 38（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 38（ABO）

巨大的玻璃穹顶。

假山瀑布，小桥流水，草地树林，鲜花绽放。

这里是东京都最大最豪华的空中室内花园，被樱井翔奢侈地包下来，作为他和松本润举行婚礼的地点。

室外，寒风飒飒，室内，温暖如春。

可是再怡人的环境都无法平复宾客们等的有些焦躁的情绪，小提琴悠扬的曲调让人心烦，嗡嗡嗡嗡的交头接耳更是消耗着那为数不多的耐性。

这其中，以樱井俊为最急。

嘴上说着“那我和你妈就去一下子吧。”可实际上他给跟自己有交情的那些政客和商人都发了请柬，来了不少有头有脸的人物。

可是樱井翔这臭小子！这么重要的日子居然迟到！你不是小学时候就有个外号叫“计划表”的吗！都已经晚了预定时间四十分钟了！居然典礼还没有开始！

你到底怎么想的！

“那个松本润，也不知道提醒着点……”樱井俊迁怒上了松本润，在他看来，如此重要的日子，两个人双双迟到，“一定是作为Omega的一方失职，没准是因为昨天晚上缠着Alpha……”

“不一定。”樱井荣子面无表情地打断了丈夫没凭没据的猜测。

自己生出来的自己最清楚，八成是小翔那家伙太兴奋，昨天晚上缠着人没完没了，樱井荣子听说，松本润昨天才刚刚去医院做了复查，似乎恢复状况非常好，也没留下什么后遗症。

那就更有理由胡天胡地了，毕竟已经憋了一年多。

从樱井翔说出“松本润”这个名字露出的神情里，樱井荣子就完全看出来了，这个大儿子，这辈子怕是都栽在这个Omega身上了。

都说知子莫若母，樱井翔还一句都没提呢，她就把真相猜了个八九不离十。

“凭什么不一定？”樱井俊不服。

“就凭他是我生的不是你生的。”樱井荣子难得没给自己丈夫面子，没好气地斜了他一眼。

就在夫妻俩拌嘴的档口，音乐声突然一变，新人们，终于在大家漫长的等待之后，登场了。

千呼万唤始出来。

樱井翔穿着一身非常传统的英版西装，狭长领子单排扣，严谨的三件套，白衬衣，白西裤，白色西装外套，浅灰色马甲，深红色的领带，将这一身的洁白往下压了压，更显庄重。

新郎从侧门先出场，跟司仪站在一起，等待着自己的Omega。

在东京都最贵的室内空中花园里，在这些政界和商界高层、在自己和松本润亲朋好友的见证下，樱井翔，终于实现了自己的承诺，用一场盛大的婚礼，与松本润缔结永恒的誓言。

谁能想到，时间这样漫长，过程这样曲折，差一点，他们就要成为平面上两条相交于一点的射线，背道而驰，渐行渐远？

好在，一切发展到无法挽回之前，两个人都回了头。

蓦然回首，那人却在，灯火阑珊处。

樱井翔的心中百味杂陈，就这么回忆着，竟然渐渐湿了眼眶。

都怪我，都怪我。

强忍着泪意，现在哭出来，会让人误会。

小提琴四重奏的声音渐弱，最终归于寂静。

没有人再交头接耳，他们都明白，这是另一位主角要登场了。

推开仿古的实木大门，二宫和也拉着松本润的手，走上直通新郎的红毯。

松本润身着白色燕尾服，和樱井翔领带同一个深红色的领结，做好的发型卷曲着垂到肩膀，这套白色燕尾服衬得他周身的气质更加高雅。

自松本润出现的那一刻起，樱井翔的眼睛就黏了过去，明明两个人分开不过几个小时，可Alpha的全部注意力却还是在自己的Omega身上，不仅仅是因为松本润的这身燕尾服实在太帅，更重要的是，今天的婚礼顺利结束，樱井翔觉得，自己才有资格以“松本润的Alpha”自居。

因为太在乎，所以太惶恐。

将松本润的手交到樱井翔的手中，二宫似笑非笑的眼睛里所蕴含的信息，樱井翔看了个明白——要是敢再对润不好，你就等着吧。

你放心，我若是再负松本润，我就死了干净。

樱井翔无声的承诺让二宫满意地点点头，转身离开，去找自己的Alpha了。

司仪在轻柔的音乐声中开了口。

“樱井翔，你是否愿意与松本润结婚，作为你的Omega？你是否愿意无论是顺境或逆境，富裕或贫穷，健康或疾病，快乐或忧愁，你都将毫无保留地爱他，对他忠诚直到永远？”

“我愿意。”

“松本润，你是否愿意与樱井翔结婚，让他作为你的Alpha，你是否愿意无论是顺境或逆境，富裕或贫穷，健康或疾病，快乐或忧愁，你都将毫无保留地爱他，对他忠诚直到永远？ ”

“我愿意。”

直至松本润的“我愿意”说出口，樱井翔就再也憋不住眼泪，瞬间哭了个稀里哗啦。他以为自己不会哭的，樱井翔从小就不是个爱哭的孩子，可是此时此刻，泪点仿佛消失了一样，仅仅是短短的这一句话，就让他眼眶发涩，鼻子发酸，喉头哽咽。

愧疚有之，后悔有之，感动有之，欢喜有之，樱井翔觉得，太不容易了，真的是太不容易了。

为了松本润，也为了他自己。

龙儿穿着一身漂亮的白色小蓬蓬裙，头戴鲜花编成的花环，手里提着个小花篮，蹦蹦跳跳地出现在走道尽头，女儿扮作小花童，给两个爸爸送上了对戒。

比那一对曾经被冲进下水道的指环更加昂贵的，样式更加精美的结婚戒指。

这一次，这两枚小小的圆环，将会一直陪伴着他们，从青丝，到白头。

樱井翔给松本润套上了戒指，松本润给樱井翔套上了戒指，松本润抬手，笑着拭干了樱井翔脸上的泪，然后拽住对方的领带，将一个绵长的吻，压上了那双薄薄的唇。

长辈们都在鼓掌，年轻人吹着口哨起哄，龙儿兴奋地尖叫着，接过二宫和相叶早就替她准备好的超大泡泡枪，对着相拥而吻的一对新人连环发射。

五颜六色的泡泡，在阳光的照射下，散发着梦幻般的光芒。樱井翔抱起龙儿，跟松本润一左一右，同时亲上了龙儿的脸颊。

小姑娘的小脸都笑开了花。

松本龙儿，今天是最幸福快乐的小朋友。

 

冷餐会开始了，樱井翔带着松本润一桌接一桌地敬酒。

龙儿也跟在身边，一点都不怕生，樱井翔让叫什么就叫什么，笑嘻嘻地问好，谁见了都会夸一声可爱。

龙儿一会儿叫松本润“爸爸”，一会儿叫樱井翔“父亲”，一家三口看起来和谐无比，却让其他人起了十足的好奇心，小姑娘长得简直是松本润的翻版，可无论神情还是小动作，都跟樱井翔一模一样。

聪明的都选择私下里去打听，至少不会在这个场合大咧咧问出来，脑子不够用的就管不了那么多了，不仅问了，还问的超级直白一点都不加掩饰。

毕竟，四五年前樱井翔闪电结婚半年后又闪电离婚这件事，在上流社会的圈子里不是什么秘密。

圈子太小，根本没有秘密可言。

“我欠他个婚礼。”樱井翔的解释也直白简单，听不明白的，自然有那能听明白的给他说明白。

一桌一桌都有人问，樱井翔就一桌一桌地解释这一句，半点不耐烦都没有。

最后一桌是自家父母，樱井俊和樱井荣子都从周围听见了儿子的说辞，两人的神色都有些复杂。

樱井翔带着松本润和女儿来到了桌前，还没开口，就见小优和樱井舞冲他们悄悄竖了个大拇指，小优还跟龙儿做鬼脸，把她逗得抿着嘴直乐。

“以后都好好的吧。”千言万语汇于心间，可樱井俊最终，就只说出了这么一句话。

“听你爸爸说的。”樱井荣子也是一样。

两个人说话的时候，不仅仅看着樱井翔，也是看着松本润。

四只酒杯轻轻撞击到一起，杯中的香槟被一饮而尽。

“我会的。”樱井翔喝尽杯中酒，说得郑重。

松本润只是点了点头。

樱井俊和樱井荣子的短短两句话，和他们看向他的那个眼神，对于松本润来说，就足够了。

即使一辈子都无法成为真正的亲人，也可以当做是值得尊敬的长辈，总好过，老死不相往来。

宴会下午四点就结束了，小优让儿子跟着樱井俊和樱井荣子回了家，她与樱井舞则带着龙儿和久治玩去了，晚上再把小姑娘送回她的新家。

二宫拉着相叶，带着刚从国外回来的大野智，与樱井翔和松本润，一起庆祝他们的新婚。

一定要拉着那个樱井多灌几杯酒，谁让他啃了我家的大白菜！童颜猫唇的Omega咬牙切齿，他那个又高又瘦竹竿一样的Alpha只能在一旁赔笑，因为二宫是当着其余四个人的面说的——在去往餐馆的路上。

还是那家名叫“炙”的店。

还是上一次的那间包房。

还是那五个同样的人。

大野智，相叶雅纪，二宫和也，樱井翔，松本润。

大家又都喝了很多。

心境却不一样了。

求得的最终求得，放下的也都放下了。

松本润被二宫和相叶缠着胡闹，大野智就看着他们胡闹，眼神里有宠溺，有欢喜，独独不见了那曾经想方设法要藏起来的情愫，他的原罪。

不经意的转头，看见了一直盯着自己的樱井翔。

大野智眨眨眼睛举杯示意，樱井翔了然一笑，二人干杯，干杯喝尽杯中酒，一切尽在不言中。

宴席还远没有结束。

 

回到新家，龙儿在兴奋地楼上楼下转了好大一圈后，就揉着眼睛打哈欠了，今天玩得太疯，她困了。

松本润的酒基本上都被樱井翔挡下来了，于是Alpha被赶去睡觉，Omega负责监督女儿上床。

等到他自己也洗漱完毕回到床上的时候，喝了解酒药已经睡过一觉的樱井翔就缠上来求欢。

索要“洞房花烛夜”。

“真是的……”虽然有些疲惫，松本润却还是顺从了他的意思，释放出了自己的信息素。

毕竟，这也是他的“洞房花烛夜”。

而且新郎还是樱井翔。

水果的味道弥漫在主卧，中间掺杂的樱花香气，勾引出了足够的松林气息，一方越浓，另一方就越浓，两种信息素交织着攀升，馥郁的芬芳，很快就充满了整间屋子。

两个人都兴奋了起来，但樱井翔怕松本润疼，还在耐心十足地做前戏，慢慢进行扩张，腰下垫着枕头，直到两条白皙的长腿缠上精壮的窄腰，娇喘声混杂着催促，樱井翔才一个挺身，整根没入。

一次之后，松本润窝在樱井翔怀里，安静听着自己Alpha有力的心跳，半晌，像是想起了什么似的，开了口。

“翔君，你还记得Ma桑么？”

“这个名字，有些耳熟……”樱井翔声音里透着十足的掩饰。

他怎么会忘呢，那个孩子，是自己的初恋，是自己最初的那段，还没察觉就结束了的爱情。

可这不能让润知道，会造成误会，润也会伤心。

趴在樱井翔身上，松本润低低的笑了起来。

这个傻子，以为自己掩饰得很好么？你的声音和语调早就把你自己给出卖了。

本来还想逗一逗你，不过看你这个样子，还是算了。

“我就是哦，我就是那个‘Ma桑’，当年我鼓起了好大的勇气跟你告白，翔君你却当做是我看多了电视剧，让我难过了好长时间呢。”虽然是时间久远的委屈，可松本润现在说出来，却是带着调侃，将这些都当做笑谈。

人已经是我的了，那些委屈呀，难受呀，就都可以忘记了，只记住以后的幸福和快乐，就好。

过去的，就让它过去，没有来的，我全心全意期待着，再也不要纠结于那些往事，再也不要为了记忆中的那些混蛋劳心费神了，他们不值得。

从前我记挂的不过是龙儿，现在多了个樱井翔，我的心就已经被装满了，再也塞不下什么。

听了松本润的话，樱井翔先是惊愕，而后愧疚不安，可很快，最后都变成了释然。

Ma桑，翔君，原来如此，原来如此。

我何其幸运，能够成为你的第一；我何其惶恐，可以成为你的唯一；我何其期待，会一直陪你到最后。

抱着松本润在床上滚了半圈，将人压在自己的身子下，樱井翔给了对方一个满含着柔情和爱意的吻。

再一次的，粗重的喘息声渐起。

今夜，星光灿烂。

 

——The End


End file.
